The Joys of Being a Nurse
by IceBlueStar
Summary: What's a usual visit to the Uchiha compound like when Team Hebi is there? Just ask Sakura who has to go to heal the always charming Sasuke. Oneshot


Hope you like the new story. Kind of random, I got the idea from my friend when we were talking about Suigetsu. Mainly written so I could have Suigetsu watching a soap opera. Yay! Suigetsu! Go SasuSaku!

* * *

Team Hebi/Hawk had been back in Konoha for a couple of weeks now and were under house arrest. The team was confined to the Uchiha compound which made Sasuke drastically uncomfortable. What was even worse was Sasuke's sharigan had begun damaging his eyesight and caused him pain. Lady Tsunade gave an order that he'd have a medic come in three times a week to heal and repair the damage. Sasuke agreed, but refused to have any of the fangirls be his nurse. The nurses were either fangirls or terrified of him, so against Tsunade's better judgment she assigned her apprentice to him.

The first time Sakura came to the compound Sasuke assumed she was there to see him, which she was, but for a different reason. She smiled and asked him how he was which he reluctantly answered (one word response). He introduced her to the rest of his team, who liked her instantly, all except Karin. After the casual intros Sakura told him to lay on the couch. He was a second from throwing her out when she explained that she was his nurse. At first he wanted to refuse her, but there was no one else who would be able to heal him properly.

After Sakura left the first day Sasuke was bombarded with questions from his teammates. He simple said she was an old teammate nothing more. The next few times she came nothing eventful happened. She'd heal him then leave. At first it hurt Sasuke that she wasn't the same girl who was obsessed with him anymore, but then again why should he care?

On the days when Sakura didn't visit Naruto did. He hit is off with Jugo and Suigetsu, though Karin found him annoying. Naruto told Sasuke all the things he missed in elaborate detail. (All Tsunade would allow that is) Sasuke ignored most of it because it was uninteresting to him, but what did catch his interest was the ranks of his former friends. Neji was a jounin already and most of the others were taking the jounin exam soon. Shikamaru was one of the few who had the ability to become a jounin immediately, but found it too troublesome. Sakura was now working at the hospital mostly and was scheduled to take the exams within the month.

Naruto also regaled him on who was with who in the village, which was useless to know as far as Sasuke was concerned. Naruto was now with Hinata against Neji's wishes, who just happened to be dating Tenten. Ino was apparently flirting with every guy they knew except Shikamaru because Temari, who swears she has no feelings for the lazy ass, would kill her in an instance. Everyone knew they were destine for each other though they refused to admit it. Other conversations varied and often ended in arguments. Luckily no serious fighting had broken out.

* * *

Today however was Sakura's day to visit. She was to do a routine check on Sasuke's eyes. When she knocked on the door Karin unexpectedly answered. "Oh. It's you again," the red head said.

"Nice to see you, too," Sakura answered back. She stepped inside and took off her shoes. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in his room resting," Karin slammed the door then walked to the kitchen in her usual frustration. Sakura sighed and made her way through the house. In the living room Suigetsu was sitting on couch watching some soap opera. He looked really into it because he was biting on a handkerchief and mumbling to himself.

Sakura continued up the stairs to the bedrooms. Two rooms had the doors closed like always. The rooms belonged to Sasuke's parents and his brother so no one was allowed in. Passed those were three guest rooms and Sasuke's room. The door to his room was partially opened, but had no lights on inside. She could see from the crack that Sasuke was sleeping on his bed with the window blinds closed.

Sakura walked in and crept over to the bed. She smiled down at his peaceful face then turned to the windows. Thinking it would be funny she grabbed the string, but before she could pull them up he spoke, "Do it and you die."

"Oh good you're awake," she said. She smirked when he didn't make a move to get up or open his eyes. She pulled blinds up letting the sunlight stream onto his face. "It's such a beautiful day out."

He squinted in discomfort and got up. "I hate you," he mumbled. "What are you here for today?"

"What do you think? I have to check your eyes. And don't worry there are a ton of places I'd rather be than here."

"There's a ton of places I'd rather you be than here too," he answered shifting away from the light. He threw a pillow over his face.

"Well anyways," Sakura crawled on the side of the bed. She sat on her feet waiting for him to move. He eventually did, she took the pillow from his head and moved to the center of the head of the bed. She placed the pillow on her lap and told him to put his head on it. He did, though hesitantly. She began the healing process like she did every time.

They were silent for a while until Sasuke surprisingly broke the silence. "How's training for the jounin exam?"

"Hm?" Sakura stared wide-eyed. She hadn't expected that. "Good. How'd you know about that?"

"Naruto." Enough said. Sakura smiled down at him he was unusually relaxed under her gentle touch.

"How's house arrest going? Life fun being stuck with the crazy people down there?"

"Hn. They aren't that bad." He mumbled.

"RICHARD! NO!" Was heard from downstairs suddenly followed by a loud crash.

"Suigetsu! Shut your god damn mouth! It's only a show!" Karin yelled.

"Though they are crazy," Sasuke said.

"Something happened to Richard?" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed, 'she watched that show too?' He couldn't believe it. "Anyways when can you leave?"

"Few months." Sakura nodded. She finished his eyes a little while later and was ready to get up. "Sasuke I'm done." He didn't go to move. "Sasuke?" His breathing was even suggesting he'd fallen asleep on her. She sighed.

Looked down at him Sakura smiled softly. He was so calm and relaxed. She moved a hair from his face causing him to stir. "Hm?" He mumbled.

"I'm done." Sasuke sat up so she could move. She put the pillow back on the bed. "Going back to sleep now?"

"No. I have stuff to do." Sasuke stood as well. He towered over her, but she still held her ground.

"Yeah? Like what?" They walked toward the door.

"Training? What does it matter?"

"Just curious. It's fine you don't have to tell me. It's not like you usually do." They walked downstairs and passed the living room where Suigetsu was tearing up over his show. When they got to the front door Sakura began putting on her shoes. "If you do train try not to over work your eyes. You don't want me here more than necessary." She laughed awkwardly.

"Hm," He said frowning at the comment. Sakura half expected him to say something else, but when he didn't she turned to leave. Though as she was about to open the door someone else did causing her to bump into them and trip backwards. She was about to hit the ground, but instead was caught. Sasuke grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her up to him.

Sakura blushed as she came face to face with the Uchiha. He had his muscular arms wrapped around her protectively while her hands were on his chest. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Jugo said as he stepped inside. "Are you alright?"

"Um... I'm ok," Sakura's eyes never left Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and let her go only to see her stumble and almost fall again. He regained his hold on her and sighed.

"You're not ok," he said.

"I'm fine just a little lightheaded is all," she sighed looking away with a faint blush making its way across her cheeks.

"Maybe you should go lay down," Jugo suggested innocently.

Sasuke nodded, but groaned inwardly. He was still holding up the pinkette and now would have to carry her to the other room so she could lay down. He sighed before scooping up her legs and receiving a yelp from Sakura. He brought her to the living room where Suigetsu was still watching his show.

"Suigetsu. Move," Sasuke ordered which snapped the shark boy back to reality.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She just got a little light headed," Jugo answered. Suigetsu nodded then turned back to the show.

"Jugo can you go get her some water? I'll be back in a minute," Sasuke retreated upstairs. Jugo went to the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and turned to Suigetsu. "So what happened to Richard?"

"You watch this too?" Suigetsu asked cheerfully.

"Of course. It's so addictive and there is always a plot twist," she sat up to look at him.

"I know, right? Do you remember when Cynthia ran away with-"

"Jonathan and then got kidnapped by his cousin. I cried with Jonathan that episode." Sakura laughed.

"Oh my god me too. It was so sad, the love of his life taken away like that," Suigetsu fangirled -I mean fanboyed. The two started gossiping about the show and laughed crazily. Jugo came in and brought Sakura her water then sat in the arm chair listening to them. Sasuke came in moments later and saw the duo.

"I thought you felt lightheaded?" he asked crossing his arms.

Sakura froze. "I did. But you see it passed rather quickly thanks to the great care I received," she lied smiling innocently up at him.

Sasuke stared almost reading her mind. She was in such a panic inside her mind she was sure he would rip her to shreds any moment now.

"Tell me did you really feel lightheaded?" Suigetsu whispered in her ear.

She turned to whisper back, "I did, but not from falling."

Sasuke was glaring as Suigetsu snickered. "What are you whispering about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing that would interest you," Sakura answered.

"Don't you have work or something today?"

"If you're trying to get rid of me just say so and I'll go Sasuke," Sakura barked back. "Fine I want you to go."

"Well too bad. I'm talking with Suigetsu right now so there," she stuck out her tongue.

Suigetsu feeling dangerous today did something he knew would piss Sasuke off. He grabbed Sakura and held her to him with his arms around her. "Yeah Sasuke you had your chance with her. You blew it. Now she's all mine." He grinned. Suigetsu caressed Sakura's cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Before he could Sasuke tore her out of Suigestus's arms.

Sakura stood to the side while Sasuke attacked Suigetsu. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT OVER USING YOUR EYES!" Sakura yelled.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Karin yelled back.

*Crash*

"Look a bird," Jugo said looking out the new hole in the wall.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sakura continued yelling. "I don't get paid enough for this job," she groaned. Sakura plopped down on the couch and waited to see how Sasuke would kill Suigetsu.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please comment and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Happy Holidays!


End file.
